The light of my life
by knigt-of-the-night
Summary: Can't come up with anything, my first time publishing. Sorry about the grammer and the spelling haven't read through it after brain storming. Hope you like it ;) Shinichixkaito
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but I do own this storyline.**_

_**Pairings: Shinichi Kudo x Kaito Kid**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

It was a slow saturday evening, a lazy time for every human on earth, everyone enjoying thier time with there loved ones, or some unlucky still rushing and to finish there work so they can go back home to there waiting wives and children. All in all it was a normal lazy saturday, Tv on people watching a good comedy movie or some couple cuddling while watching some sappy romantic movie. Pepole listening to the radio while driving home. There was nothing interesting going on, nothing for the world to be excited or gossip about. Execpt a building in Lyon France were the rooms were quite, hushed whispered could be heard and no onw dared to speak everyone looking forward at a big screen and the generals seeting and whispereing between themselves. A thick, heavy tension hung in the air, it was heavy on the peoples shoulders and the tension grew as the door opened to let in again some more uniformed people though these wore a different uniform wicth cleary made them stand out. Everyone one of them took there seats, the leaders whispering among themselves. Because today was not a normal lazy saturday, nor wasn't there not to say anything interenseting on the contrast there was so much interesting things to say, so many things had happened, it was a the end of a long journey and the begening of a new. Finally after so many years, so many losts, so many battles and this saturday, this normal saturday was the result. It was too big to hide from the world, to hide all those sacriffices, no they had to know. Everyone had to know.

The grim men and women looked at each other everyone thinking the same thing, 20 long years and it was time. Time to let the world into the darkness, to honour those sacriffices, oh yes they had all the right to know because there were still those who deserved to know, to know what happened to there dearset one . It would be unfair to hide from anyone, and thus they nobbed everyone agreeing and it bagan. The light in the darkness.

Across the globe every tv and radio channel suddenly went blank, no disturbance, the tv channel went while as the radios just went dead. It went as far as to every computer went white, privet as companies, the screens on the buildings evey single screen went white. There was a shockwave across the globe everyone frowing and starring wide at the screens. Everyone stopping and just watching giving each other a questionable glance, people on the street stopped Everyone hunching over trying to get the best view of what was happening. And thus some jerked back, gasping in fear as tree symbols appeared on the screens as there was a disturbance in the radio channels as if someone was trying to speak. A pictur appeared on the screen, showing a stright line of men and women, The half of them wearing a blue uniform while the other a darker blue. The world stood up in fear, never before had we seen the two symbol beside each other, never before had them seen together and they were not to take light open oh no and to see them together it brought a chill shiver down everyone spine and the loved one embarassed together as if the world was going to end. There was a big screen behind the line of men and women shoving the two symbol on the right side were the light blue uniform were sitting showed a symbol with the alphabet FBI while on the other Interpol, the middle one CIA. oh the largest security team and FBI and CIA, there were never good news.

-Good evening, a dark voice bommed through the world as the old man in the middle spoke. We apologize for any disturbance but we have something to show and tell you. A story of 20 years that everyone should know, it may seem like a fiction, a imaginary but for those who sacrificed, those who lost someone important and for those who lost their lives this story is a honour to them all.

And so it began, the 20 years long battle coming to light, capturing every single human. Some breaking down as they saw pictures of their loved ones behind the screen, learned about there sacrifaces, their history and thier death. Old as young ones screamed, tears streaming down their cheeks, hugging there remaining loved one for dear lives as if afraid for them to taken away. The history went on and one through every single person, about there bravery, there honorable deaths.

Hours ticked by but the world was unmoving, the roads filled but sileant it was a scary scene, even natur seemed to hold it breath, no wind not a riffle of the leaves or ripple in the ocean. The only voice was of the man's bomming dark voice.

-And now everyone working for the Black Organistion, small branch or biig are death, everyone in this room can wittness that. It wasn't planned to kill them of course but there was an accident as you know the building that exploded in italia early in the morning, it seemed they knew it was the end and decided to commit suicide instead of taking us head on.

The man stopped for the first time in hours, sighning he put his head in his hands, looking very much like his age. The women sitting beside him with blond short hair, glasses cowering her blue eyes, laid a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing in empathy. Taking a big breath she leaned forward toward the microphone in front of her.

-It's finally over, she almost breathed out, bitting her lips and trying hard to keep the tears at bay. I...we have waited so long for this day...all of us here and those who are still hiding afraid to be find by _them _and now it is over, we are free again. But if it weren't for a speciall someone this day would still be far away. ...so far…

She trailed away biting her lips and finding it anable to continue. Another women some chairs away leaned forward taking over. She had black hair in a ponytal and three strands falling over her face.

-There is just one person responsibile for this day, she spoke hushed but unlike the other female she didn't show any emotion at all. One person we are greatful of, if...for not him… this case would perhaps never solve. It took us all tree organiziation, the FBI CIA and Interpol 20 years, 20 years but we could never find more then 2 or 3 person, we almost didn't have any information at all. They were so good but because of _him _….it took us 3 mounths just 3 mounths. that is when _he _joined us.

People hunched over, closer to there screen as if it would take them closer to these people or would tell them who _he _was. Who was this person that solved this case neither FBI CIA or Interpol couldin _20 years _and it just took him _3 mounths?_ who was this genius? While everyone was wondering and excited whispered broke through the silience through the globe. A couple cuddling in a big bed in front of the hotel tv somewhere in America looked at each other and smiled. The women had brown curly long hair and blue eyes, Her eyes shining with joy and proud, the kind of proud when your kid is becoming a shining star. The man holding her between her legs with arms wrapped around her waist had black hair also blue eyes behind glasses. They too were shining with joy and proud.

-He did it, the women whispered nuzzling her husband neck.

-Of course, the man said back chuckling lightly. He is my son after all.

They turned back to the screen were the old man had again taken controll.

-Thanks to him it is finally over and we can't even begain to even _start _how much it means to us. He have saved my life, the life of everyone in this room and probably many more. He straighted up looking directly into the cam as if looking into every single human watching. I know you all are wondering who this person is, let me tell you, he is young, younger then any of us and still he have more capacity then we. And this person is..y friend. Shinichi Kudo, the young detective of Japan.

A picture on a young man popped up on the screen behind, it was on a young japanese boy with balck hair that looked like a cowlick, he was sitting down looking at the camera smiling, his head rested on his hand. His blue eyes smiling and twinkling, he was handsome, with pale shining skin and smiling like that he looked so handsome that girls around the world sighed and there eyes glazed over.

A murmur went over the globe, Japan rising everyone smiling and a pulse of proud went through the small country. Somewhere in the small country a girl with straight black hair sitting with her father in a detective agency sprang up.

-Shinichi! she screamed surprised yet happy. so that's were he have been!

-ugh..brat, muttered her father huffing away from the tv. yet there was a small smile on his lips.

While in another side of the town a oy and girl with black hair and skin smiled both for different reason.

-Finally! the girl excleamed. Ran's husband is back!

while the boy smiled and whispeared.

-don't think it is over kudo, I will beat you.

Though the small country was filled with proud and happiness the other countries were baffled that such a young boy could achive such a thing. But over all awe,proud were travling through the countries. Though the positive feeling the room were not if possible more negative feelings seemed to fill it making the atmosphere more heavy and tense. It was so tense that it seemed to seep out of the screens to the world. Everyone settled down a frown on there faces. The couple from before sat up, joy and proud gone from their face and instead a fear were sipping in as they watched the officers on tv.

Yukiko kudo and Yusaku Kudo parenst of the handsome detective Shinichi kude gripped each other tightly.

-Honey...Yukiko whispeared her voice small. He is alright right?

-of course sweety, Yusaku whispeared back his voice and face determined. He is our son after all, this isn't enought to stop him.

Yukiko stared at her husband trying to slow down her heart. Of course her shinichi was ok, he had been through so much this wasn't enough. Determined she nobbed again.

-of course, she mumled.

Some where a boy clicked his tounge and shook his head. Flipping up his mobile he bagan tipping, ignoring the man on the tv. It was too late.

The world was drawn to the screen again as the man started to speak again.

\- Shinichi was the youngest of us and it has been an honour to work with him, He was so young and bright. Those bastard took his life from him, he stopped taking a deep breath to control himself, he was one of those who had worked close with shinichi and came too think of him as his son even though a short 3 mounths time. He was angry and sad, ffrustered that he couldn't save the boy. The boy who saved him so many times. Opening his eyes he looked at the camera again, the hard expressen gone and a sad repleasing it. The expression didn't do anything to calm down those who knew shinichi. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't, if he did it would be too real.

The women who had spoken before with the black hair named Hidemi Hondou stood up so abruptly the chail fell down, the camera whipping at her direction. She opened her mouth and said what no one dared to say or hear.

-Shinichi Kudo is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but I do own this storyline.**_

_**Pairings: Shinichi Kudo x Kaito Kid**_

_**Chapter 2**_

There was a moment of silience before the girl with straigt black hair named Ran Mori let go of her cup and stared at the tv as if it was a dragon coming out to eat her up.

-No...no no no she begain to chat. Her father Mori Kuguru was forced to come out of his shock to gather his only daugther in his arms to calm her. He couldn't believe it. That brat was death? truth be told he didn't hate him, he was like another son. No it was impossible

The brown skined girl with black hair Kazuha Toyama held his children hood Heiji hattori as he in after shock threw the coke can he was drinking from at the tv.

-She is lieing Kazuha! he growled anger,confused and sadness pulsing through him. There is no way he is dead! He can't die until I beat him!

-calm down Heiji, Kazuha pleaded worried for her cruch and Ran. I am sure there is a mistake.

-There has to be!

While different feelings were waving through country after country there was no doubt sadness was the dominated one. The only two person not reating or were frozen were Shinichi's parents. Neither of them had moved efter the news were announced. They looked like frozen statues, not even breathing, just staring at the screen.

The eyes of the people were drawn to the screen as the camera zoomed out and everyone stood up, scrapping of the chair eoching through the room and tv. Every soldier, officer in the room raised there hand to there heart standing straught, the gesture of the biggest respect. As one they spoke:

-Shinchi Kudo, a beloved camrade,brother and human. We thank you for everything you have done and it's been an honour to work with you. Thank you.

Many had started crying, even those who didn't know the young detective. It was just too sad, a pity that such a young life had been touched by such a dark world. Ripped apart till nothing. Everyone drew a breath mouring a loss of such a bright person, clenching tigthly to their loved ones.

In such deep thoughts no one noticed the screen behind the people in the interpol building went white and then show a image. No one noticed at they cried for the famous detective Shinichi Kudo until:

-This truly is a sight, the voice jerked everyone to attention and they stared wide eyed at the screen. Hello my beloved comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but I do own this storyline.**_

_**Pairings: Shinichi Kudo x Kaito Kid**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Another shock went through the world, it seems like there were many emotions cursing through the world this saturday but not sure if they could handle more for today. Some slumped down in relief, jaw dropped and some were just quite not following any longer, but still glued to thier screens afraid to miss a detail. Every eyes glued to the person on the screen, to the handsome face, the board shoulders, and that crooked smirk. Oh the air around him just screamed arrogance and power. the way he held him and those sharp eyes as if seeing through everything. Yes everyone felt the shiver those eyes and face caused.

-Shinichi Kudo. was murmured through the countries.

The boy chuckled, this was not something he had expected oh no but either way, he felt honoured. Honoured that they cared, that they had such high thoughts about him. This was a good change, just what he needed now he had his life back. Just the push, to see so many people looking at him in adoration, awe this was what he needed to come out of the darkness that was swollowing him in the past tree mounts. This reminded him of why he wanted to be a detective, who he really was. And now there was no holding him back.

-Please don't announce me dead before I realy am dead James, he said, his tone light and with no remose at all.

-Shinichi, the old man named James whispeared but his face was light up making him look slightly younger. I thought…

-I know, I am sorry, a soft smile found way through the crooked smirk, making him even more handsome then before. I should have contacted you and informed you I am absolutly fine.

-Shinichi! Jodie screamed rushing to the screen as if she would be able to get closer to the detective

-I thank you all for everything, Shinichi intreppted. I am honoured to have to work and learned all of you you have my gratitude. I will tell you all details afterward.

Jodie and James looked at each other arching a eyebrow.

-Where are you right now?

Shinichi smirked looked straight ahead, his eyes piercing through the screen to the camera making everyone shiver at the intensity. He chuckled again looking out of the wide window beside him. Out to the massive airplanes laying unmoving as if abandoned. And for the time being they had been abandoned, almost everything had been abandoned, and he had every eyes on him. A thrill went through him, this power was _addicting _so _delicious. _Just what he needs, _wants._

Turning back to the camera of his mobile he let the smirk show. He felt alive after such long time, no one would be able to stop him, he had the world in his palm. He would never be _weak _again. oh no he would be the world best detective, more then Sherlock Holmes and he would have everything in his palm just like he have right now. He would never hide again, never run from anyone if anything they would run _from _him.

He glanced at the big screen ahead of him, Jodie,James everyone were looking at him. His feature softned, they had become precious to him despite having decided never to let someone near him again, they had crawled into his heart. He sighed thinking of Ran, his mother and father. he had made them wait enough.

-I am going home, and he shut his phone walking to his privat jet.

And the world knew, Ran screaming in delight, Mori Kuguru tching but anable to keep the smile of, Heiji laughing and shaking his head mumbling "always a showman" Kazuha joining her childerhood friend in chuckling while Yukiku Kudo squeeled and almost chocked her husband, Yusaku Kudo trying to escape his wife death¨hold but never the less smiling too. Other, they were just glad glad to know that a young life wasn't soiled by the harsh world and Japan rised once again as thier pride Shinichi Kudo, missing for 2 years without a trace was back.


End file.
